


Отражение

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Хельги Винтер, малопонятный драббл по ее невыложенному ориджу :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Написано в 2010

Нэд смотрит в окно. Стекающие по противоположной стороне стекла юркие струйки дождя завораживают, почти гипнотизируют. В какое-то мгновение начинает казаться, что от них физически невозможно оторвать взгляд. Но Нэд понимает, что это — лишь уловка усталого разума. Только он, ночь за окном и дождь. Время останавливается, застывает, словно смахнутая неосторожным движением цветочная пыльца в капле янтаря.  
За спиной нет больничной суеты, резкого света неоновых ламп, толп людей, которых почему-то именно сейчас почти невыносимо тяжело видеть. Всех, кроме одного. К которому его не пускают врачи. И не пустят. Пока.  
Капельки дождя становятся все быстрее и мельче, и Нэд упускает момент, когда дождь начинает мешаться со снегом, а потом и вовсе за стеклом начинает кружиться белоснежная круговерьть.  
Снег здесь? В это время года? Это невозможно, и какой-то частью сознания Нэд это понимает. Но осознание нереальности происходящего пасует и капитулирует перед зачаровывающими хороводами снежинок. Они манят и затягивают, словно в бездну. И Нэд бы уже и рад отвернуться, но теперь действительно не может.   
Он скорее ощущает, чем слышит шаги за своей спиной. Запах, почти как несколько часов назад в аэропорту. Пыль, солнце и кровь. Только теперь все это замешано на какой-то нереальной, почти озоновой свежести. Как если бы прямо в зале прибытия случилась бы короткая гроза,   
— Джо?  
Нэд не оборачивается. Он даже не уверен, смог ли он задать вопрос вслух или только подумал. На фоне беснующейся за окном метели постепенно, как проявляющаяся фотография, проступает отражение Джо. Нэд смотрит в отражающиеся в стекле глаза.  
— Я... — Он запинается, он так много хочет сказать и совершенно не представляет, с чего начать.   
Джо кладет руки ему на плечи. По его губам пробегает такая родная и знакомая ироничная полуулыбка. Нэд пытается накрыть руку Джо своей, но от прикосновенья виденье вздрагивает, разбивается и разлетается тысячами снежинок.

Нэд, — Стивен осторожно трогает его за рукав.   
Он моргает, с усилием отгоняя наважденье. Наконец-то отрывает взгляд от окна и оборачивается. Не думать. Не думать о том, что может обозначать только что примерещившееся. Не искать ответа в лице Стивена. Пару мгновений, и он сам все услышит.   
— Операция закончилась. Состояние стабильно-тяжелое.  
Выдох.


End file.
